starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zuckuss/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = |hidep = |especie = Gand (Respirador) |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.5 metros (con armadura) 70 kilogramos |pelo = |ojos = Plateados |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Gremio de Cazarrecompensas **Nova Carmesí *Alianza para Restaurar la República |maestros = |aprendices = }} '''Zuckuss' fue un exitoso cazarrecompensas gand que estuvo activo durante el apogeo del Nuevo Orden. Conocido como "El Misterioso" por sus compañeros cazarrecompensas, Zuckuss era conocido por su habilidad para descubrir información oculta. Sus habilidades de seguimiento provenían tanto de su entrenamiento como buscador como por su sensibilidad a la Fuerza innata, lo que le permitía sentir individuos en determinado rango y descifrar los motivos de su víctima. Debido a sus famosas habilidades, Zuckuss era altamente buscado para solicitarle sus servicios, y encontró empleó con el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, el Cartel hutt, TaggeCo, e incluso la Alianza Rebelde por un tiempo. Durante su larga carrera, Zuckuss trabajó con varios asociados pero fue conocido ante todo por ser compañero del droide 4-LOM. Los dos hicieron un equipo de cazarrecompensas formidable y obtuvieron éxito en recuperar la Yavin Vassilika, por sobre oponentes como Bossk y Dengar. Aunque la asociación fue forjada durante la insistencia de Jabba el hutt, Zuckuss y 4-LOM eventualmente se afianzaron, con 4-LOM estando leal a Zuckuss luego de que el gand fuese críticamente herido durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Para pagar gastos médicos, Zuckuss y 4-LOM tomaron un trabajo de la Alianza Rebelde para perseguir al Gobernador Nardix, lo que eventualmente atrajo la atención y causó la ira del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, la participación del dúo en ese asunto fue pasada por alto cuando fueron contratados por Darth Vader para encontrar el Halcón Milenario tras la Batalla de Hoth. Zuckuss y 4-LOM planeaban infiltrarse en la Alianza bajo el aspecto de rescatistas, llevando con ellos los pasajeros sobrevivientes de un transporte rebelde derribado hacia el punto de encuentro rebelde, con la esperanza de secuestrar a Han Solo allí. Sin embargo, el cazarrecompensas rival, Boba Fett, logró capturar a Han Solo anteriormente, en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Poco después, Zuckuss decidió unirse a la Alianza, en parte como gratitud por el necesario tratamiento que había recibido a bordo de la fragata médica. 4-LOM y él trabajaron como agentes encubiertos por un tiempo, e intentaron rescatar al atrapado en carbonita Solo de Fett, antes de que pudiese entregarlo a Jabba en Tatooine. El dúo falló en la misión, y el resultado fue la destrucción de 4-LOM a manos de Fett. Zuckuss intentó repararlo, pero necesitaba realizar una limpieza de memoria completa para eso, lo cual cambió la personalidad del droide. Luego de su caza final por el apostador Drawmas Sma'Da, Zuckuss y 4-LOM se separaron, reubicándose Zuckuss en los Territorios del Borde Exterior por un tiempo. Un tanto simpatizante rebelde, Zuckuss eventualmente comenzó a cazar ante todo objetivos de la Nueva República hacia el final de su carrera. Aunque increíblemente exitoso, Zuckuss no estuvo exento de defectos. Le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia y un desorden de múltiples personalidades, lo cual causó que hablase en dos diferentes dialectos. Fue eventualmente encarcelado en un centro penitenciario en Coruscant, bajo el escrutinio de psiquiatras de la Nueva República. A pesar de su salud mental y su encarcelamiento, Zuckuss se hizo popular en su planeta natal Gand, eventualmente inspirando una generación entera de cazarrecompensas gand en busca de éxito fuera de su planeta. Biografía Vida temprana Zuckuss era nativo del planeta Gand y miembro de una subespecie gand que poseía pulmones de respiración de amoníaco. Su familia se jactaba de pertenecer a un largo linaje de buscadores, remontándose a alrededor de 300 años, de lo cual Zuckuss y su primo segundo Lu'daal-ud eran herederos.Alliance Intelligence Reports Los buscadores eran los rastreadores élite de la raza gand, capaces de localizar a sus presas mediante la meditación y adivinando presagios en la niebla de su mundo natal a través de rituales secretos. Zuckuss denominada a esto su "intuición" y sus habilidades le consiguieron el apodo de "El Misterioso".How the Other Half Hunts Los buscadores eran esenciales en un planeta lleno de niebla como gand, pero cuando el Imperio Galáctico lo conquistó, nuevas tecnologías de escaneo fueron introducidas, lo cual tornó al rol de los buscadores en algo virtualmente obsoleto. En algún punto, antes de su decisión de convertirse en cazarrecompensas, Zuckuss vio este proceso repetirse cuando vio a Darth Vader y sus hombres subyugar otro planeta. A pesar de la interferencia del Imperio, Zuckuss continuó su entrenamiento como buscador, cazando esclavos fugitivos en su mundo natal, sin tener en cuenta que que el comercio era aparentemente obsoleto. Mientras que muchos buscadores se retiraron, o intentaron encontrar una nueva profesión, Zuckuss eligió usar sus talentos en otra parte, convirtiéndose en uno de los primeros buscadores en buscar empleo fuera de su planeta desde la Primera Purga Jedi. Las razones de la partida de Zuckuss fueron conflictivas, y la evidencia sugiere que Zuckuss había fallado en convertirse en un respetado buscador como sus antepasados y dejado el planeta en desgracia. La vergüenza que Zuckuss experimentó al dejar el planeta eventualmente causó que desarrollara una personalidad separada. Mientras que el típico gand autocrítico se reservaba el uso de pronombres de primera persona para su élite Janwuine, Zuckuss se refería con libertad a sí mismo en primera persona, y hablaba con un dialecto corelliano. Para balancear esta indiferencia por los protocolos y cultura gand, la personalidad separada de Zuckuss comenzó a actuar como un respetable buscador, nunca refiriéndose a sí mismo excepto en tercera persona. Tras dejar su planeta natal, Zuckuss obtuvo éxito inmediato como cazarrecompensas. Su habilidad para predecir el futuro lo hizo uno de los más exitosos cazarrecompensas. Tras unirse al Gremio de Cazarrecompensas bajo Nova Carmesí, Zuckuss comenzó a realizar trabajos de alto perfil junto a la cabeza de la casa, Breela, y el ubese Boushh. Uno de esos trabajos fue el de buscar al General Jedi de las Guerras Clon Kai Justiss. Las noticias del éxito de Zuckuss eventualmente llegaron a su planeta natal, donde sus hazañas fueron consideradas legendarias. Aunque muchos gand creían que Zuckuss estaba demente su éxito fuera de Gand eventualmente dio lugar a una nueva generación de cazarrecompensas que ofrecían sus servicios al mejor cliente. Debido a su nueva reputación, Zuckuss fue eventualmente contratado por los hutts como miembro permanente de su personal. Trabajando para Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Zuckuss llevó a cabo un número de exitosas misiones por su cuenta, antes de que el hutt lo pusiera como compañero de otro prometedor y capaz cazarrecompensas, el droide 4-LOM.The Official Star Wars Fact File 61 thumb|right|200px|Zuckuss y 4-LOM, en equipo con Skorr y Furlag Con su nuevo compañero, Zuckuss comenzó a tener más éxito que el que había experimentado hasta el momento. Con su habilidad para hallar objetivos ocultos y las pacientes habilidades de análisis de 4-LOM, el dúo era visto como imbatible. Aunque Zuckuss había inicialmente hecho equipo con 4-LOM para complacer a sus empleadores hutt, creció hasta tenerle un genuino respeto a las habilidades del droide. Alrededor de 2 ABY, Zuckuss y 4-LOM tomaron un trabajo de otro cazarrecompensas compañero, Skorr, para ayudar a derrotar al agente rebelde Kestrel. Junto con otro cazarrecompensas, Furlag, el grupo rastreó a Kestrel hasta un espaciopuerto en Ord Mantell, donde ella estaba planeando su huida. Aunque los cazarrecompensas abrieron fuego inmediatamente e intentaron derribar la nave, fueron incapaces de impedir que Kestrel huyera.Rookies: Rendezvous Skorr les había ofrecido probablemente a sus compañeros cazadores una parte de la recompensa, pero cuando su presa escapó, Furlag fue el primero en culpar a Skorr por su fallo en capturar un objetivo que era considerado fácil. Con una mancha en su registro, Zuckuss y 4-LOM no se embarcaron en ningún otro trabajo con Skorr y decidieron buscar empleo con otros miembros del Cartel hutt. La caza de la Yavin Vassilika El aparente fallo de la misión no pareció disuadir a otros potenciales empleadores, y Zuckuss y 4-LOM trabajaron regularmente para Embra el hutt, convirtiéndose en unos de sus cazarrecompensas estables.Alrededor de 1 ABY, Embra empleó al dúo para tomar parte en la caza de la legendaria Yavin Vassilika. Esta caza enfrentó a Zuckuss y 4-LOM a dos equipos rivales, cada uno compitiendo por un empleador hutt diferente.Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika thumb|left|200px|Zuckuss se encuentra con Embra para aceptar un trabajo Considerado por muchos como un mito, la localización de la Vassilika era desconocida para virtualmente todos, excepto por un viejo hombre de negocios parcialmente demente conocido como Illyan Webble. Webble había sido conocido últimamente por residir en el planeta Kalkovak, por lo que Zuckuss y 4-LOM se apuraron a vencer a sus competidores en localizar a Webble. Asociados con el cazador tusken Sardu Sallowe, el grupo fue el primero en arribar a Kalkovak. Sin embargo, fueron incapaces de localizar a Webble antes de que él hubiese abandonado el planeta con destino a Dac. Con los otros equipos en una búsqueda cercana, Zuckuss y sus compañeros fueron nuevamente los primeros en arribar a Dac, donde comenzaron su búsqueda en la Oficina de Registro de Vagabundos. La búsqueda reveló que Webble había robado un esquife y lo había pilotado hasta el medio del océano. Luego de que el equipo hubo alguilado un esquife para su propio uso, Zuckuss utilizó su intuición para identificar la localización precisa de Webble. Sin embargo, un equipo rival formado por Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, y Chewbacca (con Greedo también formando parte) había arribado justo antes que ellos. Venciendo a Zuckuss y a su equipo en la localización de Webble, Sallow recurrió al sabotaje, activando un explosivo que el jawa cómplice de Sallow había instalado en el esquife de sus oponentes antes de la excursión. El motor de Solo explotó, dejando a Zuckuss y a sus compañeros libres para buscar a Webble sin oposición. Hallaron su nave abandonada, con el delirante loco en ningún lugar para ser hallado. Sin embargo, Zuckuss fue capaz de ingresar en la memoria del gran arrecife coral conocida como El Banco. El antiguo arrecife había capturado las memorias de Webble antes de su muerto, y tras leerla, Zuckuss descubrió la localización de la Vassilika. El grupo rápidamente dejó Dac, con destino a las últimas coordenadas de Webble, cuando encontraron los restos de la nave espacial destruida de Webble en un planeta inexplorado. Las habilidades de rastreo de Sallowe los llevaron directo a la Vassilika, donde los habitantes de la Orden Thelvin de Barundi la estaban guardando. Dentro del poblado, 4-LOM fácilmente localizó el artefacto y se preparó para recuperarlo. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba asegurar el objeto, el poblado entero lo atacó, dañando al droide. Aunque Sallowe deseaba rescatar a su compañero, Zuckuss decidió que sería mejor hacer una silenciosa retirada hacia su nave. Al arribar nuevamente al punto de aterrizaje, Zuckuss se sorprendió al encontrar a otras dos naves, el Halcón Milenario y el Esclavo I. La nave de Boba Fett solo podía significar una cosa, y Zuckuss no se sorprendió cuando Fett apareció y dejó a Sallowe y sus jawas inconscientes. Fett había sido contratado por Jabba para proteger a Solo mientras buscaba la Vassilika, y él le pidió a Zuckuss que usara sus habilidades para llevarlo hasta el corelliano. Tras sentir que Solo había caído en la misma trampa que 4-LOM, Zuckuss llevó a Fett de vuelta al poblado, donde Fett ingresó a la fuerza en la prisión del lugar y rescató a todos los que estaban dentro. Simultáneamente, el último equipo de cazarrecompensas arribó (compuesto por Bossk, Dengar e IG-88B) e intentó obtener la Vassilika. En la consiguiente confusión, uno de los jawa de Sallowe tomó el artefacto. La violencia, sin embargo, causó que el jawa perdiera el objeto, y fuese robado por Jozzel Moffet, el majordomo de Malta el hutt. Con el artefacto desaparecido, Zuckuss convenció al resto de los cazadores de unirse para atrapar a Moffet. De información recibida de uno de sus jawas, Sallow descubrió que Moffet había tomado el Halcón Milenario hacia Yavin 4, y los cazadores se dirigieron rápidamente al sitio para prevenir que ella reclamara su recompensa. Sin que Zuckuss lo supiera, los jawas de Sallowe habían utilizado la lucha para recuperar a 4-LOM del poblado barundi sin ser vistos. Al arribar a Yavin 4, los cazadores emboscaron a Moffet cuando vendía la Vassilika a la Rebelión. Moffet había adquirido un facsímil del artefacto y vendió el Vassilika a cuatro millones de créditos, y mientras el resto de los cazadores decidía que hacer con ella, Zuckuss robó el dinero y plantó una recompensa de 200,000 créditos en Bossk y Dengar. Esto motivó a IG-88 a traicionar a sus compañeros para asegurarse la recompensa. Aunque to secure the bounty. Aunque las recompensas registradas no eran rescindibles, Zuckuss estaba seguro de que la confusión resultante le permitiría huir con los fondos. thumb|250px|Zuckuss es herido durante la lucha por el Yavin Vassilika Sin embargo, Dengar se enteró de la traición y le disparó a Zuckuss en el hombre antes de que pudiera escapar. Con Zuckuss herido, el objeto una vez más pasó de manos, siendo obtenido por uno de los jawas de Sallowe y luego por Greedo, hasta que Moffet temporalmente reclamó el dinero. Sin embargo, Moffet fue pronto disparada en ala espalda por Farquil Ban'n, asistente de Embra el hutt. Ban'n reclamó los cuatro millones de créditos para ella, pero antes de dejar el planeta, declaró a Zuckuss y a su equipo ganadores de la competencia. Ella le dio instrucciones a Zuckuss de llevar la réplica de la Vassilika de vuelta con Embra y reclamar su recompensa. Además le dio a Zuckuss una recompensa de 200,000 créditos extra para que pudiese reparar a 4-LOM. Aunque Zuckuss y 4-LOM habían exitosamente completado otra misión contra una dura competición, se vieron a sí mismos sin fondos. Forzados a usar los 200,000 créditos extra para pagar su recompensa sobre Bossk y Dengar, Zuckuss gastó el resto de la recompensa en reparar a 4-LOM. Necesitando dinero, el dúo empezó a realizar pequeños trabajos para Jabba, y alrededor de 0 ABY, Starved for funds, the duo began running small jobs for Jabba, and around 0 BBY, le dieron a su compañero cazador Dyyz Nataz un transporte hacia el sistema Komnor a pedido de Jabba.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale Poco después, Zuckuss y 4-LOM asistieron al funeral de Greedo por razones desconocidas.The New Essential Chronology Aunque los dos cazarrecompensas aún estaban buscando trabajos de alto perfil, circunstancias imprevistas terminaron bloqueando su camino.Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids Jabba había recientemente recibido rumores de que el droide 12-4C-41 estaba planeando matarlo. Impávido por el droide pero aún sospechoso por sus motivos, Jabba envió a todos sus cazarrecompensas a reunir información sobre los planes de 12-4C-41. Aunque la nave de Zuckuss y 4-LOM podría haberlos llevado a la localización del droide en Vactooine y podrían haber sido los primeros en llegar, se había roto un sector de la nave y necesitaba reparaciones. Sin la habilidades para tomar una parte activa en la caza, el dúo ideó un plan para aún ser capaces de cobrar la recompensa. Esperando el regreso de los cazarrecompensas de Jabba, Zuckuss y su compañero emboscaron a los primeros que llegaron, con la esperanza de robar la información para entregársela a Jabba ellos mismos. Sin embargo, el dúo fue humillado por el cazador rival, quien eventualmente entregó la información a Jabba y cobró la recompensa. De vuelta en el Gremio Aún con pocos créditos, y sintiendo que estaba perdiéndose los verdaderos beneficios, Zuckuss decidió dividirse de 4-LOM y los hutt y volver a unirse al Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Zuckuss había realizado una gran carrera con una gran reputación, pero los otros miembros lo trataban como si fuese cualquier otro cazarrecompensas novato, algo que lo irritaba en gran manera. 200px|left|thumb|Zuckuss y su compañero temporal, Bossk Zuckuss se asoció con Bossk en un número de misiones, pero ambos no se caían bien y solo se toleraban por el trabajo. Bossk encontraba a Zuckuss muy vacilante, mientras que Zuckuss veía la actitud testaruda de Bossk como peligrosa para sus misiones. Una de sus primeras misiones juntos fue asegurarse una recompensa sobre el contador Nil Posondum. Con una recompensa de 12.500 créditos sobre su cabeza, Zuckuss y Bossk esperaban asegurarse fácilmente el contrato. Tras descubrir que Posondum se estaba escondiendo en un casino, el dúo se preparó para eliminar a los guardias del casino y obtener la recompensa. Sin embargo, Boba Fett había arribado antes que ellos y se llevó a Posondum lejos del dúo. Zuckuss y Bossk se vieron envueltos en un tiroteo con el personal del casino que había llegado siguiendo la captura del contador a manos de Fett. Para escapar de los guardias, el dúo saltó desde una una ventana del tercer piso y corrieron hacia la nave de Bossk, el Diente de Sabueso. Ellos eventualmente se toparon con Fett, pero fueron incapaces de recuperar la recompensa de él. Humillado por su fallo, Zuckuss y Bossk regresaron al Gremio justo a tiempo para enterarse que Fett estaba reuniéndose con el Consejo del Gremio. Aunque se le había garantizado un viaje seguro hasta la sede del Gremio, Bossk decidió destruir a Fett antes de su llegada. Zuckuss se opuso al plan, diciendo que Fett estaba viajando bajo la seguridad del padre de Bossk, Cradossk, pero no pudo disuadir al trandoshano. Tras encontrar una nave que coincidía con el Esclavo I, Bossk abrió fuego en la nave, rompiéndola por el sector de la cubierta. Bossk no estaba seguro de haber matado a Bossk, por lo que Zuckuss y él revisaron la nave. Sin embargo, la nave resultó ser un señuelo con una bomba plantada dentro. El dúo apenas alcanzó a escapar antes de que explotase. El Diente de Sabueso fue dañado en la explosión, y Zuckuss y Bossk fueron forzados a realizar reparaciones antes de poder regresar a la sede del Gremio. Cuando finalmente arribaron, se sorprendieron al encontrar que Fett había aparentemente dejado de lado su comportamiento independiente para poder unirse al Gremio. Bossk estaba desconfiado de Fett, y mientras Zuckuss previó la inducción como el presagio de un desastre, Bossk mantuvo sus reflexiones para sí mismo. Fett pronto recibió un trabajo de alto perfil en obtener la recompensa sobre Oph Nar Dinnid, con Zuckuss y Bossk puestos en un equipo con él. Cradossk, padre de Bossk y líder del Gremio, específicamente ubicó a Zuckuss en el equipo por sus propios fines. Cradossk sabía que su hijo tenía planes para matarlo y tomar control del Gremio, y quería asegurarse de que no regresaría del encargo. Zuckuss fácilmente aceptó el pedido de Cradossk y partió con Fett y Bossk para reclutar compañeros cazadores para el trabajo. Con la adición de IG-88B y el cazador cyborg D'harhan, el equipo de Fett fue completado. Juntos, se dirigieron al territorio Shell Hutt para obtener su recompensa. Sin embargo, tras su llegada, el el equipo fue traicionado por Gheeta el hutt, quien había matado a Dinnid prematuramente para vengarse de Fett. El grupo se vio envuelto en un intenso fuego, que causó la muerte de D'harhan y heridas mayores en Bossk. Con la misión fallada, el equipo regresó al Gremio, donde Zuckuss decidió traicionar a Cradossk y ponerse del lado de su compañero. Junto con el mayordomo de Cradossk, Ob Fortuna, Zuckuss convenció al viejo trandoshano de que Bossk había muerto en la misión. Cradossk se vio satisfecho con el resultado, hasta que su lo hijo lo sorpendió y lo mató, eventualmente devorando a su padre. Después del Gremio thumb|right|200px|Zuckuss trabajando por su cuenta Mientras que la muerte de Cradossk llevó al colapso del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, Zuckuss While the death of Cradossk led to the collapse of the Bounty Hunters' Guild, Zuckuss era aún reacio a unirse nuevamente a sus empleadores hutt, y por un tiempo, se asoció con el Comité de Reforma del Gremio de Bossk, en un intento de sobrevivir a las luchas internas. Poco después, sin embargo, aceptó un trabajo de Boba Fett de, entre otras cosas, hacerle creer a Bossk que el gand había muerto. Fett estaba asociado a Bossk en la captura de la recompensa sobre Trhin Voss'on't, y necesitaba un aliado secreto por si Bossk lo traicionaba. La habilidad natural de de los gand para silenciar las funciones vitales por períodos extensos de tiempo ayudó a que Bossk se convenciera de que Zuckuss estaba realmente muerto.Slave Ship Boba Fett mantuvo a Zuckuss en su nave con la excusa de que estaba usando el cuerpo para ayudar a convencer a Trhin Voss'on't de que ellos estaban realmente de su lado, ya que un cuerpo muerto le demostraría que lo estaban protegiendo de otros cazadores. Fett y Bossk finalmente lograron obtener la recompensa, pero cuando Fett lo sospechaba, Bossk lo traicionó. Cumpliendo su parte del trato, Zuckuss mantuvo a Bossk a punta de pistola, evitando que matase a Fett y forzándolo a abordar una cápsula de escape. Sin embargo, Fett traicionó a Zuckuss y lo forzó a abordar la cápsula junto a Zuckuss, quedándose con la recompensa él solo. Tras ser humillado una vez más, Zuckuss decidió dejar el fracturado Gremio y a sus anterior miembros. Tras la Batalla de Talus, se vio involucrado en la captura de Los más buscados del Emperador, individuos de una lista de recompensas altamente pagadas sobre miembros de la Alianza Rebelde y partidarios. Zuckuss había estado observando al corredor de información Talon Karrde y cuando 4-LOM lo puso en contacto con otro cazarrecompensas, Zuckuss aceptó la ayuda. Los dos cazadores decidieron infiltrarse en la nave de Karrde, el Karrde Salvaje, escondiendo a Zuckuss en un cargamento en un envío de partes de naves espaciales, mientras que su compañero arreglab a un encuentro con el objetivo para hacerse pasar por un ingeniero con un archivo de datos robado. Examinando la información presentada, Karrde sospechó y llamó a sus guardias, pero en ese momento, Zuckuss salió del conducto de ventilación y comenzó un tiroteo. En el pequeño espacio del salón de encuentros, los cazadores fueron efectivos en controlar a los guardias, y Zuckuss llamó a una lanzadera imperial para aterrizar en el carguero y se preparó para llevar a Karrde a las autoridades imperiales. La caza del Halcón Milenario Después, de vuelta con los hutts, Zuckuss hizo equipo con 4-LOM una vez más. Aún con sus aparentes fallos, las hazañas de Zuckuss le habían dado una especie de estatus de leyenda entre su gente en Gand y él era capaz de comisionar a un grupo de hombres de negocios gand para ayudarlo a financiar y construir su propia nave espacial. La nave fue un transporte G-1A construido por Byblos Drive Yards y los financieros gand fueron capaces de convencer a la compañía, aunque con un soborno, de añadirle modificaciones no declaradas a la nave. Bautizada como el Cazador de Niebla, Zuckuss por fin contó con su nave personalizada. Reunido con 4-LOM, Zuckuss y su compañero un tramo de éxito, capturando una recompensa tras otra. Sin embargo, su éxito llegó al final cuando, durante la que se esperaba que fuese una caza normal, una mujer desesperada arrancó el respirador de Zuckuss. Aunque Zuckuss tenía la habilidad de mantener su respiración por períodos largos, reflexivamente tomó tres bocanadas de oxígeno. El oxígeno dañó permanentemente sus pulmones, y sin reemplazos, Zuckuss habría acabado muriendo. [[Archivo:Insect Guy.jpg|thumb|left|200px||Zuckuss durante el encuentro a bordo del Ejecutor]] Sin embargo, el proceso de clonación de nuevos pulmones era caro, alrededor de 50.000 créditos..We Don't Need That Scum Aún con su reciente éxito, la suma requerida era algo que Zuckuss y 4-LOM simplemente no poseían. Desesperados, ambos aceptaron un contrato de la Rebelión por la recompensa sobre el Gobernador imperial Nardix. Aunque la Rebelión le pagó bien a los cazadores por su captura, aún no era suficiente para la cirugía de Zuckuss. La Rebelión juzgó a Nardix en público—acusado de crímenes contra seres inteligentes—y lo ejecutó, him, causando una desgracia para el Imperio. Por su papel en el caso, el Imperio dio sendas órdenes de muerte hacia Zuckuss y 4-LOM, quienes fueron forzados a vigilar sus espaldas en todo momento. El dúo fue puesto en una situación comprometida cuando Jabba les ordenó aceptar la recompensa imperial por Han Solo. El encuentro, que iba a llevarse a cabo a bordo del Ejecutor, era un gran riesgo para ambos, con Zuckuss meditando a lo largo del viaje acerca de si Vader sabría o no acerca de su participación en el caso de Nardix. Zuckuss eventualmente conjeturó que Vader estaba al tanto del crimen, pero aparentemente no lo consideraba de inmediata importancia. Vader solo deseaba ver a Solo capturado. En ruta hacia la nave, el Cazador de Niebla se vio temporalmente involucrado en la Batalla de Hoth, donde ayudaron a inhabilitar el transporte rebelde Brillante Esperanza como un acto de buena voluntad hacia sus empleadores imperiales. Antes del encuentro arreglado, Zuckuss fue forzado a dispararse con analgésicos para enmascarar su herida de los otros cazarrecompensas y, más importante, de Darth Vader. El encuentro estuvo bien sin embargo, con Zuckuss y 4-LOM siendo uno de los primeros en dirigirse de vuelta a su nave. Zuckuss usó su intuición para conjeturar que Solo se dirigiría al punto de encuentro rebelde en el lugar fuera de la galaxia conocida. Zuckuss planeó dirigirse al punto de encuentro primero para emboscar a Solo y quedarse con la recompensa con facilidad. El dúo sabía que necesitaban alguna excusa para arribar al punto de encuentro sin ser invitados. Para eso, los cazadores decidieron rescatar al transporte que anteriormente habían ayudado a inhabilitar, el Brillante Esperanza. Zuckuss y 4-LOM arribaron a la nave y afirmaron a los pasajeros sobrevivientes que ellos habían sido enviados por la Rebelión para rescatarlos. El oficial al mando de los supervivientes, Toryn Farr, sospechaba del dúo, creyendo legítimamente que eran cazarrecompensas. Farr demandó que en lugar de la lista de veintiséis nombres que 4-LOM había demandado, los dos cazadores tomasen a todos los supervivientes y volasen a Darlyn Boda. Un breve tiroteo tuvo lugar, y 4-LOM tomó a Farr y a algunos otros como rehenes. Zuckuss no estaba satisfecho con el curso de la acción de 4-LOM, e intentó persuadir a los rebeldes de que 4-LOM había elegido llevárselos con él. Cuando esas negociaciones fallaron, Zuckuss habló directamente con Farr y fue capaz de convencerlo de que ellos verdaderamente estaban tratando de ayudar. Con la supervisión y asistencia de Farr, los cazadores fueron capaces de atiborrar al Cazador de Niebla con noventa rebeldes heridos reemplazando la atmósfera de amoníaco de la nave con oxñigeno. Esto confinó a Zuckuss al traje de amoníaco durante el transcurso del viaje. thumb|right|200px|Zuckuss empuña su rifle trampa En lugar de llevar a los rebeldes inmediatamente al punto de encuentro, Farr dirigió al dúo hacia una base terrestre en Darlyn Boda para que llevasen a los heridos. Este desvío, sin embargo, extendió el viaje, y la salud de Zuckuss comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente. El droide médico rebelde, 2-1B, examinó al gand y afirmó que debería realizarle una cirugía a Zuckuss para que le pudiesen volver a crecer nuevos pulmones. Sin embargo, la cirugía solo podría realizarse en una instalación especializada, que solo estaba localizada en el punto de encuentro rebelde. Estando en Darlyn Boda, rápidamente descendieron a los heridos rebeldes y luego se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, acompañados por Toryn Farr y un número de guerreros recogidos a mano. Los pulmones de Zuckuss se habían deteriorado rápidamente debido al traje de amoníaco confinante, y estaba cerca de morir. Sin embargo, al contrario Zuckuss's lungs had deteriorated rapidly due to the confined ammonia suit, and he was near death. However, en un acto de bondad al parecer desconocido para los droides, su compañero 4-LOM le dejó dormir a Zuckuss con el Zafiro de Ankarres mientras el droide pilotaba el Cazador de Niebla' el resto del viaje hacia el punto de encuentro rebelde. El zafiro, renombrado por sus propiedades curativas, sostuvo a Zuckuss hasta que llegaron al centro médico rebelde especializado. Cuando finalmente arribaron al punto de encuentro, los dos cazarrecompensas fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, y Zuckuss fue puesto inmediatamente en terapia intensiva. Sin embargo, los rebeldes también les dieron malas noticias a los cazadores: su rival Boba Fett ya había capturado a Han Solo. El dúo sabía que su fallo en la caza significa que sus órdenes de muerte permanecerían, pero 4-LOM ya había capturado otro plan. Estando en la fortaleza rebelde, el droide había observado a dos de los héroes rebeldes: Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa. Su captura les ganaría el favor del Imperio, por lo que 4-LOM preparó un plan de ataque. Sin embargo, Zuckuss estaba aún en una condición crítica, esperando la cirugía que le ayudaría a que le crecieran nuevos pulmones. Zuckuss le informó a 4-LOM de que había estado meditando y había intuido que si intentaban capturar a Skywalker y Organa fallarían, y en su lugar terminarían con "un droide dorado y torpe" y los dos droides médicos que habían llevado para seguridad. El Imperio no estaría interesado en adquirir a los droides, y el dúo se vería perseguido tanto por los rebeldes como por el Imperio. Por esta razón, Zuckuss decidió no traicionar a los rebeldes y quedarse con ellos. Sin la ayuda de Zuckuss, 4-LOM calculó que las probabilidades de tener éxito eran casi nulas. Sin ninguna otra opción, el dúo decidió unirse a la Rebelión, en parte a cambio por la genuina bondad hacia Zuckuss en su frágil estado. Agente rebelde Debido al grado que el daño por inhalación de oxígeno le había hecho al cuerpo de Zuckuss, el tratamiento que recibió solo tuvo un efecto paliativo.Alien Encounters Luego de que Zuckuss se recuperó lo suficiente, sin embargo, 4-LOM y él fueron asignados a las a las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza, quienes modificaron el Cazador de Niebla considerablemente para que pareciera más una nave de reconocimiento que un caza.Harbingers of Doom Su primer misión fue recuperar a Han Solo antes de que Boba Fett lo pudiese entregar a Jabba. Zuckuss se reunió con sus compañeros cazarrecompensas nuevamente para establecer su coartada como cazador mientras trabajaba como agente rebelde. Trabajando con Bossk, Dengar e IG-88 una vez más, Zuckuss aceptó un contrato de Domina Tagge. El cuarteto proveyó protección y apoyo a los operativos de TaggeCo's mientras intentaban desatar una plaga de Carmesí Por Siempre en miembros tanto del Imperio como de la Rebelión. Sin embargo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian y Leia Organa fueron capaces de frustrar el plan, y Zuckuss huyó de la escena con Domina.Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever [[Archivo:Zuckuss confronts Fett.jpg|200px|thumb|left|Zuckuss confronta a Boba Fett a bordo del Esclavo I.]] Con su estatus como operativo rebelde ahora oscurecido, Zuckuss y 4-LOM reclutaron a Bossk para derribar al Esclavo I. Zuckuss arregló un encuentro con Fett en el planeta Gall para convencer al cazarrecompensas de tomar compañeros originales. Mientras tanto, una fuerza de cazadores dirigida por 4-LOM intentaba rescatar a Solo de la nave de Fett. La reunión se desvió cuando Fett sintió una traición, regresando a su nave justo a tiempo de de evitar que 4-LOM robase a Solo.Shadows of the Empire 2 Bossk y Zuckuss intentaron evitar que Fett dejase el planeta, pero al mismo tiempo, un tiroteo comenzó entre las fuerzas rebeldes e imperiales. En la confusión Fett desapareció, junto con 4-LOM que, tras haber sido disparado por Fett, había sido guardado en el interior de la nave de Fett. Zuckuss y Bossk rápidamente dejaron Gall en el Diente de Sabueso, intentando derribar a Fett antes de que él pudiese llegar a Tatooine y reclamar la recompensa por Solo. However, 4-LOM had survived the attack and was able to transmit a signal to Zuckuss and Bossk from the Slave I. Los cazadores usaron la señal para encontrar el escondite de Fett y abrieron fuego contra él. La nave de Fett fue dañada, y Zuckuss, junto con varios otros cazadores, incluyendo a Furlag, tomaron la nave de reconocimiento del Diente de Sabueso para abordar la nave inhabilitada.Shadows of the Empire 3 right|200px|thumb|Zuckuss capturado por Boba Fett After boarding the ship, Zuckuss quickly captured Fett and ordered Furlag to chain him up in his own hold. As Zuckuss and his men tried to release the binds securing Solo to the Slave I, Fett outsmarted Furlag and was able to get away. Dropping down from a ventilation shaft, Fett killed the rest of Zuckuss's men and took the Gand hostage. Forced at gunpoint, Zuckuss lied to Bossk in order to distract him from Fett's own agenda. Fett then loaded the Nashtah Pup with explosives and sent it back to Bossk's ship where it exploded, disabling the Hound's Tooth.Shadows of the Empire 4 With Bossk incapacitated, Fett fled the scene, placing Zuckuss into a cell alongside his comrade 4-LOM, whom Fett had previously disabled in a firefight by putting a blaster bolt through his verbobrain.Shadows of the Empire 5 Zuckuss was kept in the cell while Fett repaired his ship and formulated a plan for delivering his cargo to Jabba without further confrontations. Zuckuss believed there was no chance Fett could deliver the cargo untouched, but the Mandalorian designed a plan of attack. Binding and gagging Zuckuss, Fett tied the bounty hunter to a spare speeder bike and outfitted him in an extra set of Mandalorian armor. Fett then mounted 4-LOM's wrecked body to a platform on the back of the craft, completing the illusion that Fett was going to tow Solo the rest of the way on a speeder bike. Flying low to the ground, Fett dropped off the speeder bike, which drove quickly away, carrying Zuckuss and 4-LOM with it. On the ground, Bossk, and a group of other hunters and swoopers, gave chase, firing at the speeder bike. The rampaging speeder was brought to a halt by Bossk's carefully-aimed blaster bolt, and he and the other hunters closed in on the decoy. However, Bossk was not pleased to find that the man under the mask was actually Zuckuss and not Fett.Shadows of the Empire 6 De vuelta a cazar recompensas Vida tardía thumb|200px|right|Zuckuss sorbe una bebida en una visita a una cantina Aunque Zuckuss continuó como cazarrecompensas en el Borde Exterior, fue incapaz de lograr los el mismo éxito que había experimentado en el pasado. Su salud continuó deteriorándose y en un algún punto, Zuckuss se encontró a sí mismo encarcelado en un centro penitenciario en Coruscant, ya que debido a sus servicios anteriores a la Alianza, era considerado demasiado valuable para ser puesto en una prisión común.Scum and Villainy (sourcebook) Mientras estaba allí, Zuckuss fue analizado por un psiquiatra criminal llamado Gawynn Karastee. Con el curso de varias entrevistas, Karastee le diagnosticó a Zuckuss esquizofrenia y un desorden de múltiples personalidades. Ella concluyó en que Zuckuss era no solo peligroso sino también violento con otros, además de consigo mismo, y de su análisis, parecía improbable que el centro pudiese alguna vez liberar a Zuckuss—al menos no por las buenas. En sus meditaciones, Zuckuss solía buscar las circunstancias alrededor de su propia muerte. Él conjeturaba que podría eventualmente ser asesinado, aunque no podía identificar exactamente quién le haría, y sintió dos veces que Jabba intentaría lanzar al gand a su rancor. Había, sin embargo, descartado a 4-LOM y Darth Vader como sus potenciales asesinos. También era conocido que Drawmas Sma'Da planeaba ejecutar su venganza sobre Zuckuss y 4-LOM por entregarlo a las autoridades.Hard Merchandise Un piloto llamado Starter una vez afirmó haber matado a Zuckuss y a varios otros cazarrecompensas en una confrontación en la Ciudad de las Nubes durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, aunque los colegas del piloto catalogaron la historia como un cuento. Personalidad y rasgos Poderes y habilidades Equipamiento thumb|left|Primera nave de Zuckuss Zuckuss hacía uso de un respirador especializado, lo que le permitía respirar amoníaco en ambientes ricos en oxígeno. Zuckuss también estaba equipado con una gruesa armadura de batalla debajo de su pesada capa para proteger su cuepro durante las misiones. También llevaba una computadora y un sensor de serie, que colgaba en correas alrededor de su cuello. El arma primaria de Zuckuss era un rifle trampa GRS-1. Era capaz de disparar a enemigos a más de 150 metros de distancia con un paralizante líquido, el cual se endurecía en la forma de una red transparente con el contacto. Zuckuss también ocasionalmente usaba un rifle de concusión W-90 de BlasTech, además de granadas de impacto, vibrohachas y una variedad de otras pistolas bláster y rifles bláster. También se armaba con bombas de amoníaco, las cuales eran tóxicas para la mayoría de las especies.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology [[Archivo:CCG Mist Hunter.jpg|thumb|right|190px|El Cazador de Niebla]] Zuckuss hizo uso de dos naves a lo largo de su larga carrera. La primera, usada durante la caza de la Yavin Vassilika, tenía un eficiente y en consecuencia rápido hiperimpulsor que rivalizaba con el Halcón Milenario. Le ganó al Halcón numerosas veces durante la carrera por la Yavin Vassilika. Tras su reunión con 4-LOM, Zuckuss adquirió una nueva nave, denominada como el Cazador de Niebla. La nave fue manufacturada y modificada por Byblos Drive Yards y fue encargada por un grupo de hombres de negocios gand. Un transporte G-1A de quince metros, la nave demostraba su eficacia para Zuckuss. Hacía uso de un repulsor de tecnología especial desarrollado para autos de las nubes como los usados en Bespin. Más tarde, la Alianza Rebelde modificó en gran manera la nave, haciéndola más similar en capacidad a una nave de reconocimiento. Compartimentos capaces de cargar a ocho personas fueron instalados, además de un sensor máscara, un rayo tractor y varias otras mejores en armas. Entre bastidores Interpretaciones Zuckuss fue interpretado por la actriz Catherine Munroe en 1979 para la escena de los cazarrecompensas en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. Zuckuss fue diseñado por Ralph McQuarrie y John Mollo, mientras que la máscara fue elaborada por Stuart Freeborn. Los ojos de la máscara estaban cubiertos por film alveolar.Entrevista a Catherine Munroe en StarWarsAficionado.Com El disfrazo incluía cilindros lleno con agua coloreada y una máscara de tamaño completo de la cabeza, para la cual Munroe requería un asistente para ponérsela y quitársela. Munroe describió al disfraz como restrictivo y caluroso a la vez, y durante el tiempo entre tomas, le proporcionaban a la actriz una silla en el set por si necesitaba descansar. La máscara completa de la cabeza restringía la visión de Munroe, por lo que solo podía ver directamente frente a ella, e incluía un tubo mediante el cual la actriz podía soplar para crear burbujas en uno de los cilindros llenos de agua en el pecho del disfraz.Entrevista a Cathy Munroe en Star Wars Interviews En la primera edición de Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, publicada en 1989 por West End Games, Zuckuss fue originalmente descrito como alguien que cobrara exorbitantes precios por sus servicios. Mientras que el resto del artículo se mantuvo similar en la materia, cuando la segunda edición fue lanzada en 1996, el último párrafo detallando las capturas, muertes y precios de Zuckuss fue removido, reemplazado por información sobre su inhalación de oxígeno, el rescate de los pasajeros del Brillante Esperanza, y su unión a la Alianza. thumb|left|200px|Un falso Zuckuss vuela en la Ciudad de las Nubes Se debe notar que esta información fue obtenida de Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM, escrita por M. Shayne Bell y publicada en diciembre de 1996 en Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Como se evidencia de otro personaje de esa historia, Toryn Farr, que recibió una carta del set Hoth Limited de Star Wars Customizable Card Game dos meses antes de la publicación de la historia corta en la que aparece, por lo tanto otros publicadores como West End Games y Decipher, Inc. tuvieron acceso a la información contenida en la historia corta. Además, la representación de Zuckuss en Of Possible Futures difiere, ya que el autor lo describe usando no solo su respirador, sino también un traje completo y un casco. En fuentes posteriores, más notablemente la segunda edición de Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, esta información se corrigió basándose en el accidente que causó sus lesiones. Material de fuentes subsecuentes, como The New Essential Guide to Characters y The Official Star Wars Fact File 61, además de siguientes apariciones, también lo describen utilizando solo un respirador. El múltiple desorden de la personalidad de Zuckuss y su diagnóstico de esquizofrenia fueron una continuidad retroactiva introducida en la primera edición de The Essential Guide to Alien Species para explicar las drásticas diferentes del personaje en las fuentes; primeramente entre la trilogía de The Bounty Hunter Wars y el canon establecido en el anteriormente mencionado Tales of the Bounty Hunters. Identidad confundida Hubo originalmente alguna confusión sobre cuál personaje era Zuckuss y cuál su compañero 4-LOM, debido a que sus nombres fueron intercambiados en las figuras de acción de Kenner. Inicialmente, Kenner designó al alien de ojos extraños como 4-LOM, y al droide como Zuckuss. Sin embargo, no fue hasta 1989 cuando Lucasfilm notó el error y, con la publicación de la anteriormente mencionada Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back, los nombres fueron intercambiados y corregidosEn celebración del aniversario número 30 de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, Hasbro lanzó un pack de figuras de acción de Zucukuss y 4-LOM con sus nombres intercambiados, en tributo al error original. En Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever, Zuckuss fue erróneamente llamado "Zuckass," para diversión de los fans. En el quinto boceto de Star Wars Episodio V: Una Nueva Esperanza, el nombre de Zuckuss fue escrito como "Tuckuss" y fue descrito como un cazarrecompensas "de tipo humano". Este error fue también mantenido en la novelización de la película. Como resultado, Archie Goodwin consideró que la imagen de Dengar en Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever y en Showdown realmente era Zuckuss (o más bien, "Zuckass", como se dijo anteriormente).Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela) Sin embargo, a diferencia que en The Crimson Forever, en Showdown solo la imagen de Dengar aparece, presumiblemente denotando que el cazarrecompensas gand no tuvo una aparición canónica en esa historia. Para añadir una confusión, en la primera edición de A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Zuckuss fue también etiquetado como un "cazarrecompensas humano contratado por Darth Vader..."''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', primera edición El anteriormente mencionado error en la novelización de la película fue corregido en octubre de 2004, cuando Zuckuss tuvo una breve mención en la novelización juvenil de El Imperio Contraataca escrita por Ryder Windham. Allí, su nombre fue correctamente escrito y fue descrito como un "alien de aspecto de insecto cuya cara estaba parcialmente oculta por una máscara respiradora".''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novelización juvenil) En Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids Zuckuss es referido erróneamente como miembro de la especie "gann". Un error similar ocurre en el empaque de la estatua de Zuckuss de Kotobukiya ArtFX, en la cual es listado como miembro de la especie "gund".Descripción del producto de Kotobukiya ArtFX en Amazon.com En el videojuego de Super Nintendo Entertainment System Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, ambos Zuckuss y 4LOM son vistos volando junto a IG-88 y Dengar en la Ciudad de las Nubes.Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Como el canon posterior estableció que Zuckuss estaba actualmente en su camina al punto de encuentro rebelde durante los eventos de El Imperio Contraataca, la versión del juego es sustituida. Interpretaciones recientes En años siguientes, Zuckuss apareció en dos segmentos de Robot Chicken: Star Wars y su secuela. Zuckuss, cuya voz fue realizada por Conan O'Brien, era el personaje del mismo nombre en un sketch titulado Mid-Nite with Zuckuss, una parodia del programa de O'Brien Late Nite with Conan O'Brien y otros programas de entrevistas nocturnos. El segmento mostraba a Zuckuss entrevistando al "Emperador Palpatine a través de una pantalla de syncro-vox. Al final del segmento, un enano (vestido como Darth Vader) corría como loco, mientras que en el fondo de la escena, la primera Estrella de la Muerte se ponía en posición y disparaba, lo que aparentemente sacaba del aire al programa.Robot Chicken: Star Wars Para el segmento únicamente para DVD de Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episodio II, Zuckuss y 4-LOM fueron mostrados respondiendo un aviso de cazarrecompensas del Emperador Palpatine. Zuckuss actuaba como el agente ficticio del dúo mientras que 4-LOM decía sus líneas desde cerca. Luego de que se aseguraban el contrato, Zuckuss y 4-LOM "chocaban los cinco" y Zuckuss exclamaba "¡Chico, somos "cazarrecompensas"!" Conan O'Brien volvió a realizar la coz de Zuckuss para el sketch, y Andy Richter proveyó la voz de 4-LOM.Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episodio II Figuras de acción Se realizaron cinco figuras de acción basadas en Zuckuss, siendo la primera de Kenner, la segunda de Kenner luego de ser adquirida por Hasbro, y las últimas tres puramente ya de Hasbro. La primera fue lanzada en 1981. Cabe mencionar que esa figura fue la que, como se mencionó anteriormente, fue nombrada erróneamente como 4-LOM. En 1982 se lanzó, recíprocamente, la figura también mencionada de 4-LOM con el nombre de Zuckuss. Ambas figuras formaron parte de la colección conocida como "Vintage". La segunda figura fue lanzada en 1998, como parte de la colección The Power of the Force. La tercera figura fue lanzada en 2005 exclusivamente para Previews, dentro de un pack junto con los integrantes de la escena de los cazarrecompensas de El Imperio Contraataca, en la colección The Saga Collection. Esta figura fue un relanzamiento de la de figura de The Power of the Force. La cuarta figura fue lanzada en 2009 como parte de la colección The Legacy Collection. La quinta y última figura fue lanzada en 2010 en un pack junto a 4-lom por el aniversario número 30 del estreno de El Imperio Contraataca, exclusivamente en la Convención. Esta figura fue un relanzamiento de la de figura de The Legacy Collection. Como se mencionó anteriormente, los nombres de las figuras de Zuckuss y 4-LOM fueron intercambiados, como tributo al error original de las figuras de 1981 y 1982. Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (radio) *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' (novela) *The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' book-and-record *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' Random House adaptation *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' (cómic) * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Adventures in ABC'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars'' *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures - Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 54'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 38'' * * * * * * * * }} Referencias }} de:Zuckuss en:Zuckuss it:Zuckuss ja:ザッカス nl:Zuckuss pl:Zuckuss pt:Zuckuss fi:Zuckuss Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Buscadores Categoría:Gandianos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Personal de la Armada de la Alianza